Save The Last Dance
by amelia.amour
Summary: Tori and Andre never did get to have their dance. TorixAndre fluff.


**Title:** Save The Last Dance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> TorixAndre (Platonic/Romantic Undertone)  
><strong>Summery:<strong> Tori and Andre never did get that dance.  
><strong>NOTE:<strong> I am Fresh-Highlighters! I just changed my account(: I deleted this story under my old account and I'm reloading it to this one.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Andre asked his date as she was about to leave.<p>

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll just catch a ride with Clare." Sherry answered with a smile.

"Alright. I had a great-"

He was quickly interrupted as Sherry locked lips with him for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He literally had to pry her off for air.

"Me too, babe." Sherry said with a wink before stepping out into the parking lot and meeting up with her friend Clare.

Andre watched her go and couldn't help but sigh in relief. His lips felt really sore from all the making-out he'd done with her for the past few hours. He turned to head back to the Prome, which was running at 11 'o clock. A lot of people had left between Jade's little 'Destroy Prome' episode, and a good number left because of the rain which was now just a light drizzle. The lights were still brightly lit and the music was still playing. The few people left included Cat and her date Tug, Robbie and Rex, and a few other students that Andre recognized still dancing on the floor. Trina had ditched right after Prome queen and king was crowned, with Sinjin who seemed scared out of his mind by her.

Andre walked a little past the dance floor and leaned against the wall of the school, taking in everything. Guilt suddenly washed over him as he realized he hadn't really helped as much as he should in planning and setting up the Prome. With his lips distracted and all. He knew Tori had been asking him for help with the Prome, but he kept brushing it off. 'Way to go Harris.' He thought, 'Some friend you are.'

He looked over at the tables set up and sure enough, his best friend was sitting there watching everyone on the dance floor. Tori had spent all the time planning a successful prom and didn't even have time to enjoy it. He stood up straight and made his way over, taking a seat next to her.

"Finally able to pry off your girlfriend for some air?" Tori teased, looking over at him.

Andre laughed and lightly punched her shoulder, "Very funny, Miss Vega."

"Please tell me you had fun?" She asked with a smile.

"The Prome was awesome, Tor." He answered honestly. "Even with Jade trying to ruin it and stuff."

Tori giggled and sighed happily, "Good."

There was a pause until Andre decided Tori deserved an apology. "Look, I'm really sorry for not helping out. I was kind of…"

"Distracted?" Tori guessed with a playful smile.

Andre chuckled, "Yeah. I should have been more help, with Jade especially."

"Andre, it's fine. I'm just glad you had a good time." Tori replied happily. "I just hope next year someone else can plan it so I can finally enjoy a prom." She admitted sheepishly.

"You mean Prome?" Andre teased.

"Cute." Tori laughed, rolling her eyes.

Andre smiled, "You know you can still enjoy this one." He stood up and extended a hand to her. "May I have this last dance?"

Tori looked up at him and smiled brightly, taking his hand. They made their way over to the dance floor, and a slow song started. The crowd still on the dance floor looked at them with big smiled and started to cheer and clap. The two laughed slightly and Tori attempted to fight off her blushing. They stopped in the middle and Andre's eyes locked with Tori's. A short, peaceful pause took place before Andre put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. The other people in the crowd did the same, even Robbie did with Rex. Tori and Andre started moving in perfect rhythm to the music's soft beat.

"Did I ever tell you that you that you look beautiful, tonight?" Andre asked.

Tori smirked, "I don't recall."

Andre chuckled, "Well you do. Honestly."

The two stared back into each others eyes as they continued their dance. There was a silence between them. Yet, it wasn't an awkward silence. This silence was a thoughtful, happy silence that said more than all the words they could possibly say. They just danced. Danced and enjoyed each others company.

**Tori and Andre never did have their dance in the episode...So I took it upon myself to write it(;**

**Plant Reviews;Get My Love**


End file.
